FLW Wrestling: FLW Wiki Champion Is... - BM 2
July 23, 2014: C22) “And now introducing first, he comes from the clouds outside today, weighing in at 225 pounds of rain, he is FLW’s only Meteorologist, he is...JOHN STORM!” With loud boos, John Storm climbs onto the second rope behind him and points to the ceiling, saying “it’s going to rain tonight.” C22) “And his opponent, he comes from the soon to be Champion’s Hall, weighing in at 217 pounds of missing gold, he is ironically a champion who has never held a single reward Champion Blazar puts his hands over his face as the audience boos C22 loudly and turns to the audience with crossing his arms on top of the third turnbuckle. C22) “He is...CHAMPION “I’m firing my lazar!” BLAZAAAAR!” The crowd cheers for their 24/7 Champion as he stays in position by the turnbuckle. Referee Ruben Dewi shows John Storm the belt, however, Champion Blazar turns looking at the belt down. Then Ruben Dewi lifts the belt in the air to show everyone around in the audience, before dropping the title off at the apron for Surai to pick up, while C22 walks back to sit beside the commentary table. Icefern) “It was just three weeks ago that John Storm walked out on his tag partner of that time, Champion Blazar. Both were in FLW’s tag title tournament, however, after seeing John Storm Oliver Purest walk out the way he did, he just had to add them into fatal four-ways to determine the first title match for FLW’s Wiki Championship, and look where they are now.” Ruben Dewi signals for the bell. DING, DING, DING! Champion Blazar doesn’t move, remaining against his corner as fans chant “CHAMPION! CHAMPION! CHAMPION!” Behind him, Storm points to Champion angrily telling Ruben Dewi something, before running towards Champion to deliver a clothesline to the back of his head. Champion Blazar, however, sidesteps and uses his right hand to slam Storm body first into the lightly padded, metal turnbuckles. John Marks) “Someone was playing possum, how cheap!” Icefern) “Now here comes a German Suplex, so enjoy the beauty of his style.” Taking little time, Champion Blazar stands against FLW’s Resident Meteorologist and punches the back of his head over and over until Ruben Dewi backs Blazar up after he counted four. Icefern) “Well, this is a different side of Blazar that we’re not use to seeing. I mean, we saw this last week, but wow...He normally goes for submissions and grapples...Not punches.” John Marks) “It’s all about throwing your opponent off at times. I’m sure Storm didn’t expect to be punched at all. He probably expected a German himself.” John Storm turns around, facing Blazar, but looks like he doesn’t know where he’s at. Blazar immediately runs back to the corner and delivers a running corner clothesline to Storm’s chest. Afterwards, he nobelly shakes Storm’s hand and mouths good luck. John Marks) “That idiot...I really cannot watch this now…” Champion Blazar pulls Storm towards his and delivers a shoulder block causing Storm to back into the corner. FLW’s 24/7 Champion then lets the former Weatherman’s left hand go and punches his face over and over, before Ruben Dewi backs him away from John at the count of four. Icefern) “He better watch out...He’s lucky Ruben Dewi even backed him away from our Weatherman.” Champion Blazar walks back to the corner across from Storm, then charges towards Storm hitting a back elbow to the left side of his chest and shoulder. Then Blazar takes two steps back and does standing 360 degree spin (discus spin) and goes for a discus clothesline, except John Storm ducks and kicks Blazar’s legs out for a different kind of leg sweep than he normally would do. Blazar’s face smashes into the second turnbuckle after being tripped, then slips off and onto the bottom turnbuckle. Storm grabs Blazar by his legs and pulls him into the middle of the ring, before turning him over, hooking his legs, and going for a pinfall. Ruben Dewi) “ONE...TWO…” he shouts before Blazar kicks out at two and shows the crowd two fingers. Blazar rolls onto his belly after Storm gets off him, his taped left arm draped over the bottom rope. John Storm) “Two? That was a three!” he tells the referee, but is shown two fingers by the referee. John Marks) “Storm, keep you eye on the prize! His arm, attack his left arm!” Icefern) “It two one week ago when Champion Blazar faced “Perfect” Samuel Pride, where his left arm was targeted. As we can see right now, his left arm is heavily taped up.” Champion Blazar begins getting up, but FLW’s Meteorologist wraps his arms and around Blazar’s waist, clutching his hands by Blazar’s bellybutton. He then rolls around three times passing the middle of the ring, stopping with Blazar’s belly facing down on the mat. John Marks) “Just rolling him like he’s a toy.” GamingFanatic) “Or my thumb on the D-pad.” Storm releases his grip, but keeps his weight on Champion’s back as he spins to Champion’s left side. John Marks) “Shut up…” FLW’s Resident Meteorologist grabs Blazar’s left arm and stomps on the taped portion with his elbow’s point three times. Blazar screams in pain after the last elbow, the hardest of the three stomps. Icefern) “Ow…” John Marks) “Finally!” Storm then lays on the side of Blazar’s back in a 90° degree angle, hooks his left arm around Blazar’s left arm, grabs Blazar’s left wrist with his right arm, and pulls FLW’s Goldless Champion’s arm towards his back. Champion Blazar) “AAAHH!” he yells in pain as he looks up at the ring ropes and lays his head onto the mat. John Marks) “WATCH, he’s going to tap! HAHA!” he exclaims as Ice facepalms herself and GamingFanatic continues playing his current 3DS game. Ruben Dewi) “Do you quit?” Champion Blazar moves his right hand as he gets close to tapping. Audience) “Don’t tap! Don’t tap! Don’t tap!” they tell their Champion. Champion) “No,” he says looking at the crowd in-front of him and screaming in pain again before using his right arm to lift his chest off the mat. Audience) “CHAMPION, CHAMPION, CHAMPION!” they cheer for Blazar to escape Storm’s Fujiwara Armbar. John Storm faintly says “it’s not happening” and pulls Blazar’s arm back with more pressure, causing him to fall back down onto the mat. Audience) “BOO!” Champion Blazar) “AAAHH!” John Storm) “Quit!” Ruben Dewi) “Can you continue?” Champion Blazar) “I SURE CAN!” he answers with pain in his voice. Audience) “LET’S GO CHAMPION!” they yelled three times with multiple claps between each chant. Champion lifts his chest off the mat using his right hand to push himself up, then gets onto one knee. Audience) “YAY!” John Marks) “NO, GET HIM DOWN!” John Storm releases his armbar and rolls Champion belly-first onto the mat with his hands clenched around his belly. Audience) BOO! John Marks) “There you go! That’s what makes meteorologist so good, I’m sure our Meteorologist predicted what was going to happen.” John Storm gets back into a standing position, bent down trying to get Champion into a standing position. Icefern) “How different the match has changed from earlier. We went from a one-sided fight to a one-sided grapple fest.” Storm forces Champion Blazar into a standing position, before falling back and slamming the back of Blazar’s neck and shoulders into the mat. He keeps hold of Blazar’s waist as the referee counts to two, before Blazar frees his left shoulder and rolls into a seated position. John Storm, however, keeps hold of Champion’s waist and squeezes tightly while on his belly. Champion Blazar) Letting out a , “ARGH!” he tries to break John Storm’s hands up unsuccessfully and takes another German Suplex. Ruben Dewi) “ONE...TWO!” he says before Champion freezes his shoulder again and rolls back into a seated position. John Marks) “Just lose already, you’ll get another shot. You’re not going to break his grip!” Icefern) “Why do you have to be like this? He’s not going to give up like this, alright.” she responded. Like the last two times, John Storm gets back to a standing position and brings Blazar to a standing position also. He tries for a third german, but Champion hooks his left foot under Storm’s left leg. Storm puts Champion back onto the ground and tries to lift him this time, but Blazar elbows the side of his head. Blazar then places both his hands under each of Storm’s armpits and falls forward. Storm flips off Blazar and lands on his back. Audience) “YAY!” Storm immediately gets back up and begins running towards Blazar, but is caught with an arm drag. The audience cheers as FLW’s Meteorologist falls onto his back, gets up again and runs towards FLW’s 24/7 Champion to have his arm hooked again and be slammed back onto the mat. The audience cheers again before Storm gets back up and goes for a running discus elbow, but misses when Blazar ducks. John Marks) “COUNTER!” he screams. Afterwards, Blazar stands up with his head in-front of Storm’s arm and over his shoulders, then wraps his left arm around Storm’s torso and holds the side of his left leg (halfway above his knee cap). FLW’s 24/7 Champion lifts Blazar up into the air, then slams the back of his shoulders into the mat. Blazar rolls out of the way before the rest of Storm’s back could fall on his left arm, holding it and looking at FLW’s Resident Meteorologist as he pops up into a seated position. Audience) “CHAMPION! CHAMPION! CHAMPION!” Champion quickly runs to the ring ropes towards the commentators’ table and back to Storm. As he’s running towards Storm, he tucks his hand to his chest, and falls down while making a punching motion with his elbow. FLW’s Meteorologist falls down to a laying position after receiving an elbow smash to his face, while rolls into a standing position and run to the rings ropes to his right after delivering an elbow smash. Icefern) “Here comes a golden knee drop!” As Champion gets closer to Storm, he leaps into the air and drives his knee into Storm’s face. Then he rolls forward and leaps into the cover unable to hook the weatherman’s legs. Ruben Dewi) After sliding into position so he can see John Storm’s shoulders, he counts “ONE!” John Marks) “NO, KICK OUT!” Ruben Dewi) “TWO!” before Storm gets his left shoulder up by raising his hand. John Marks) “Phew…” he lets out in relief, while Icefern drops her head onto the desk. GamingFanatic) “Ice?” Icefern) “We need a new commentator,” she says as she lifts her head off the table. John Marks) “What? No, we don’t!” Icefern) “Then stop being bias and call the match!” GamingFanatic) “Champion Blazar is in the corner, he looks to be awaiting for John Storm to get up.” Seconds later, John Storm gets up and is about to turn around as Champion Blazar runs towards him to deliver a running clothesline with his right arm. However, Storm counters by grabbing and pulling Champion forward by his right arm with Storm’s left arm, then lets Champion’s right arm go, while placing one foot in-front of Blazar’s ankle and another behind Blazar’s calf. In addition, Storm places his right hand behind FLW’s 24/7 Champion’s head and drives him head first into the mat as the both fall. Audience) “Ooh!” they react as Champion’s head bounces off the mat, while Storm lands on his stomach. John Marks) “ICEFALL FACEBUSTER...IT’S ALL OVER! THE REIGN OF THE STORM HAS STARTED!” FLW’s Weatherman turns FLW’s champion onto his back, hooks his leg, and lays on top of him for a pinfall cover. Ruben Dewi) “ONE...TWO...THR-!” he counted outloud before seeing Champion Blazar right hand holding the bottom rope beside him. “TWO!” Audience) “YAY!” John Marks) “WHAT?!” John Storm) Looking at Referee Ruben Dewi as he was getting up, “TWO?! THAT WAS A THREE!” he argued. Ruben Dewi) “I’m sorry, it was a two,” he replied. John Storm) “THAT WAS NOT A TW,” he said before Champion’s left arm came up from under him and brought him down to the mat, “OOO!” Audience) “YAAAAY!” Ruben Dewi) “ONE...TWO...THRE-!” he counted before Storm got out of Champion’s schoolboy cover. “TWO!” Champion Blazar) “A two? I thought that was a three…” he told Ruben Dewi as Storm and him both got up. Ruben Dewi) “Yes, a two.” Champion Blazar turns around, but as soon as he sees John Storm coming, it was too late for him to counter a running discus clothesline. Champion Blazar falls onto his back, while John Storm falls to the mat belly-first and quickly gets back up. Audience) “BOOOO!” Icefern) “What a running dis,” she said before being interrupted by John Marks. John Marks) “DEBRIS CLOTHESLINE!” FLW’s Meteorologist goes high into the sky by climbing up to the top rope. He slowly stands up as he looks down at Champion Blazar, who hasn’t moved after receiving a “debris” clothesline. Audience) “BOOOOOOOOOO!” Storm jumps off the top rope and brings his fist up behind his head as he falls like hail coming from clouds above with a Hailstorm Elbow Drop to Champion Blazar’s chest from the top rope. John Marks) “HAILSTORM ELBOW DROP, IT’S OVER! IT’S OVER!” Storm hooks Blazar’s legs and covers him, before Ruben Dewi gets in position to count the pin. Ruben Dewi) “ONE…TWO…THREE!” John Marks) “YES! OH MY GOD, YES!” he yells as he starts crying and takes his headset off to clap for John Storm. John Storm lets both of Blazar’s legs go to loud boos and sits for a moment as Champion Blazar rolls onto his belly. C22) “AND YOUR INAUGURAL FLW WIKI CHAMPION...JOHN...STOOOOOORM!” Audience) “BOOOOOOO!” The sound of crackling lightning followed by repeated thunder every 30 seconds, the sound of precipitation falling, and wind blowing begins to enter the arena as purple lights move around the crowd. Ruben Dewi comes into the ring with the FLW Wiki Title and hands it to John Storm. Storm takes it after he stands up and Ruben Dewi raises his hand high into the air. Icefern and GamingFanatic get up and clap with John Marks, leading to the fans following along and clapping for John Storm. Icefern) “You know, I didn’t want John Storm to win, but it happened. This was a great match...A great show where we saw the first-ever FLW Wiki Women’s Champion crowned in Abegail Dew over Destucta and Sandra Bark, an unfortunate, but good match where FLW Wiki’s Inaugural Tag Team Champions were crowned in the Stars of FLW, “The Star” Aaron Highlight and “The Show” Daaron, and now we have seen FLW Wiki’s Inaugural Champion in John Storm!” John Storm stands on the middle rope and kisses the belt as Champion Blazar can be seen standing up behind John Storm. FLW’s first-ever Wiki Champion turns around while jumping off the middle rope and looks at Champion Blazar. John Storm’s theme shuts off as they stare at each other before Storm puts the belt on his right shoulder and extends his right hand. The audience becomes silent until Champion Blazar shakes John Storm’s hand. The audience erupts when Storm points to Blazar instead of raising his battered left arm to end this bonus match. ''Did you read FLW Wrestling: FLW Wiki Champion Is...- BM 2? Yes No About to '' Category:FLW Wrestling Category:FLW Wrestling Bonus Match Category:Champion Blazar Category:John Storm Category:John Marks Category:Icefern (FLW) Category:GamingFanatic (FLW)